Mozaik Role
by Lovyrs
Summary: Descubriendo sus sentimientos y al ver que Natsu ama a Lisanna, huye dirigiendose al bosque, sin saber que alguien la esperaba ahi. Natsu al saber esto,se preocupa pero se olvida y sigue la vida junto a su esposa. Pero todo cambiara cuando un dia Lucy aparezca frente Fairy Tail lista para vengarse. Natsu tendra que decidir, tendra que matar a Lucy o no. Descontinuado temporalmente
1. Adelanto 1

**En primer lugar debo decir que esto es un Sketch, no si si este capi lo seguire escribiendo o no, por eso lo subo aqui para ver que me dicen. Segun los comentarios negativos o positivos, decidire.**

**Tambien no se sorprendan si hay varios errores ortograficos. Si la continuo, la subo otra vez pero limpia, seguido con la el capi 2... bueno si me dicen si sigo :P**

**Otra cosa, este capi no tiene titulo XD ... tambien voy a estar mas ocupada pork estoy encargada de hacer un fic ichihime**

* * *

-Oi Natsu, no crees que Lucy está actuando raro?- interrogo el gato azul a su compañero peli-rosa

- Enserio? Ni me di cuenta- le contesto

-Hay Natsu! Tu nunca te vas a dar cuenta de todo- le recrimino enfadado.

-De que hablas? A lucy la veo actuar de manera normal: rara- dije Natsu tranquilo y siguiendo caminando – Ah, por cierto. Tengo una cita con Lisanna, así que no estaré esta noche- le hablo el peli-rosa para después irse corriendo al gremio.

-Natsu… un día te arrepentirás- susurro Happy.

/2 días después/

-Lucy! Estas bien?- hablo Levy un poco preocupada mirando a su amiga rubia pálida.

-Si… si estoy bien- le contesto mirándola con sus ojos marrones que por algún milagro seguían brillando.

-Lucy… hay millones de hombres por ahí – le dije Levy, sorprendiendo a Lucy – No te conformes con un idiota como Natsu – finalizo.

-No puedo Levy! Lo amo demasiado! – lloro mientras abrazaba a la chica de su delante – Quiero pero no puedo! Ayúdame Levy! – grito desesperada mientras salía corriendo de su propia casa.

-Lucy!- grito preocupada Levy mientras trataba de seguirla, pero fue inútil.

/ 1 semana después /

-No aparece Lucy… - hablo Erza un poco triste.

-No está en ningún lado, es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado – hablo preocupada Mirajane que la había escuchado mientras limpiaba los vasos.

- Oh vamos! No hay que preocuparse! Ella vendrá! Ya lo verán – exclamo un Natsu sonriente que recién entraba al gremio muy feliz.

-Porque esa sonrisa, idiota? – le pregunto Gray un poco enfadado.

- Estúpido, estoy así porque voy a casarme!- exclamo sonriente mientras detrás de él venia una Lisanna muy sonrojada – Lisanna y yo vamos a casarnos! – grito muy feliz.

-Pues felicidades, ahora, Gray,Levy vámonos- hablo muy seriamente Erza mientras salía del gremio.

-A dónde van?- pregunto Lisanna.

-A una misión!- grito Gray desde lejos.

-QUE? Esperen que voy! Somos un equipo! – hablo Natsu corriendo para irse con ellos.

-Pero esto es una misión que nosotros tres hemos decidido hacer – le hablo Levy furiosa – Lucy no está, y tu preocúpate por tu boda, porque de seguro no volveremos en un año.

-Qué?...- eso lastimo de verdad al Dragon Slayer.

/4 meses después/

-Oh vamos! Mañana es tu boda y estas nervioso? – le hablo Gazille fastidiado del constante cambio de actitud de su amigo.

-Lucy no aparece! Fui un tonto al no preocuparme por ella! – le grito desesperado.

-Natsu…- hablo Mirajane – mañana es tu boda con mi hermana, se lo que pasa por tu cabeza, y de seguro estas muy preocupado por Lucy pero-

-Seguro? Estoy preocupado! Lucy desapareció! Y Levy, Gray y Erza hasta ahora no han vuelto!- le grito a la peli-blanca.

-Natsu… - susurro Mirajane un poco triste.

/2 año después/

-LUCY! – grito Erza por décima vez, estaba cansada, un año y 4 meses… y aun no la encuentran…

-LUCY! NOS ESCUCHAS! – Exclamo Levy con los ojos llorosos- Ya no puedo más!- Grito, haciéndose caer al suelo – No está! No está! Desapareció! Natsu maldito! Lo pagaras! – hablo enfurecida mientras trataba de zafarse de los agarres de Gray y Erza.

/ 4 dias después /

-Jajaja… Natsu ya para jajaja – reia una peli-blanca muy feliz y recién enterada que estaba embarazada – Natsu! Cuidado con el bebe! – le hablo a su esposo casi al punto de explotar. Natsu no paraba de hacerle cosquillas.

-Pero como me pides eso? Soy tan feliz al saber que esperas un hijo mio! – le sonrió ampliamente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo soy feliz que seamos esposos! Te amo Natsu! – le grito mientras le daba un beso en los labios. Iniciando a un acto amoroso.

/ 1 semana después /

-ERZA, LEVY, GRAY! VOLVIERON- se escuchó fuertemente desde afuera del gremio. El dragón Slayer y su esposa lo escucharon. Lisanna se fue corriendo alegremente para ver a sus amigos y a Lucy, pero vio que su esposo no la seguía – Natsu? Porque no vienes? – le pregunto confundida.

-Lisanna… no tengo valor para verlos… y en especial a Lucy… he sido un idiota! No me encargue de buscarla! Yo- fue interrumpido por un beso en los labios.

-Vamos! Esta Lucy y los demás! Solo discúlpate y trata de reconciliar tu amistad con ella!- le hablo Lisanna tiernamente.

-…- silencio – Tienes razón! Vamos Lisanna!- grito feliz mientras agarraba la mano de su esposa y se dirigían al gremio.

- ESTAMOS AQUÍ!- grito Natsu con una sonrisa entrando al gremio junto a Lisanna. Lo que vio le rompió todo tipo de esperanzas de ver a su nakama Lucy.

Erza estaba tan deprimida, ella no podía ocultarlo en su rostro. Levy estaba llorando amargamente y Gray se encontraba con una cara muy seria. Todos miraron a la pareja que se encontraba en la entrada de gremio.

-Hehehe, que pasa aquí? – hablo nerviosa Lisanna.

- Natsu…- hablo Levy levantándose de su sitio y dirigiéndose hacia el peli-rosa.

-LUCY? DONDE ESTA LU- fue interrumpido por una cachetada de parte de la McGarden – Levy …-

-MALDITA SEA NATSU! TODO ES TU CULPA! TODO ES TU CULPA! – le grito llorando.

- A que te refieres? – hablo Lisanna un poco asustada por la reacción de Levy.

- Lucy… no está muerta… está siendo usada! – grito la peli-azul clara.

- A…A que te refieres? – interrogo Natsu.

Erza no soporto más la situación, agarro a Natsu del chaleco y se lo llevo al bosque junto a Levy.

Mira Dragneel… el día que Lucy se fue, estaba junto a ella. Ella estaba llorando por ti y-

LLORANDO POR MI? PORQUE! QUE LE HIZE A LUCY!- grito desesperado.

Cállate y escucha!- levanto la voz Erza

-Lo que pasa es que ella estaba enamorada te di! Y al ver que parabas con Lisanna, destruyo todo tipo de esperanzas para estar contigo! Salió de su cada llorando… y nunca volví a saber más de ella… - finalizo Levy muy deprimida.

- Sin embargo, durante estos años, investigamos y nos topamos con la sorpresa que Lucy está viva, y está integrada en un gremio oscuro, también se dice que es muy fuerte, tiene el deber de destruir el gremio Fairy Tail y matar a los dragones.. Ella sabe dónde se encuentran… - hablo Erza mirando a Natsu seriamente.

Natsu no salía de su asombro… Lucy, estaba enamorada de él? Ella está viva? Quiere destruir el gremio en donde se vio que la hizo feliz? Quiere matar a los dragones? Oh no, el No va a permitir eso, si es necesario, luchara contra ella, pero hará que Lucy vuelva al gremio y este a su lado.

* * *

**Que tal? Diganme si la sigo o no XD**


	2. Adelanto 2

**Bueno como decian que la siguiera, bueno aki dejo solo un avance, el proximo capi ya empezare con la historial original, por lo tanto, nunca pense k en este fic haiga NaLi, pero fue por mi hermanita que puse asi la historia, jajaja , uff tengo mucho trabajo k hacer, ahora me toca seguir con el fic Ichihime, k por cierto ya tengo 39 rw X3**

* * *

-Llamemos a la sangre que sale de tu cuerpo amor ¿Vale?- hablo Lucy mientras cogía un cuchillo y se lo dirigía hacia el estómago del peli-rosa.

-Lucy! Espera! Tengo que decirte algo! No es lo que piensas – grito Natsu en un intento de no ser asesinado.

-No es lo que piensas, sabias que me dirías eso- le dijo con calma mientras empezaba a traspasar la piel del chico con el cuchillo.

-Lucy… que tienes contra Fairy Tail? – le pregunto antes de perder la conciencia. Lucy rio.

/1 semana después/

-Eres una estúpida Lucy! – grito un chico de pelo morado mientras daba una bofetada a la rubia. Esta no se novio ni en lo mínimo.

-El chico lo deje tirado en el bosque, ahora me falta pelear contra la Scarlet- hablo Lucy mientras se dirigía a afilar su arma.

-Y las llaves?- pregunto el chico.

- Los destruí – respondió Lucy muy tranquila.

/En Fairy Tail/

-Natsu está reposando, casi muere, perdió mucha sangre- hablo Makarov mientras seguía serio.

- Lucy dejo una nota en el cuerpo de Natsu – hablo Gray mientras salía de la habitación en donde estaba el peli-rosa.

-Que dice?- interrogo Erza.

-"Erza Scarlet, ¿quieres vivir? Ven al cementerio de Magnolia. Mañana o ahora mismo. Da igual. Te esto vigilando"

-Lucy… ella nos quiere matar a todos – hablo Levy deprimida.

-Pero si ella decía que amaba Fairy Tail – interrumpo Gajeel.

- Sus motivos tendrá – respondió Erza mientras temblaba un poco – entonces… ¿tendré que matar a Lucy?- interrogo al maestro.

-Eso parece – le hablo cortante – Pero si ella te vence, usa esto – le tendió un objeto parecido al reloj. Erza no entendió.

-Si ella te vence, vendrá a matarnos a todos, ni yo puedo detenerlo, cuando veas que ella te deja, pulsa el botón que está en ese reloj, eso creara una bomba masiva, así ella morirá y todos estaremos a salvo – le dijo.

- Maestro… y los habitantes de Magnolia? – pregunto Mirajane preocupada.

-Trataremos de evacuar la ciudad- respondió.

- Y lisanna? – pregunto Levy un poco furiosa.

- Está acompañando a Natsu – le respondió triste.

-Mph- fue lo único que dijo Gray.

/ 6 días después/

-Al fin te atreves a venir- hablo Lucy mientras se limpiaba las manos llenas de sangre.

-¿Que has hecho?- interrogo Erza cortante.

- Empecemos ya – ignoro a la pregunta de Erza y sacaba el cuchillo que escondía en la espalda.

-Con eso no me mataras – le dijo tranquila – Imposible que me mates con esa cosa- se burlo.

-¿Eso crees?- le respondió mientras aparecía detrás de la peli-roja. "Rayos, Lucy se ha vuelto fuerte" pensó.

-¿Siquiera te importa si muere Natsu?¿No lo amabas? – le pregunto esquivando el ataque.

-Cuando despierte mándale saludo… pero da igual, no saldrás viva de aquí – le hablo con una sonrisa macabra. Ese día… Erza vivió para contarlo…

/ En la habitación de Natsu/

-No se parece a ti… ni en nada – hablo Lisanna mientras cargaba al hijo que según, era de Natsu y ella – No será que… ¡DIOS QUE HE HECHO! – grito mientras se dejaba caer.

/ En alguna parte de Magnolia/

-Amo Fairy Tail? – se preguntó ella misma. Aun podía recordar las palabras que le dijo la Scarlet antes que le haga un corte en el cuello "Tu amas Fairy Tail! Eres Lucy! Lucy de Fairy Tail! ¿Qué demonios paso contigo? ¿Acaso lo amas?" Sacudio su cabeza y trato de olvidar esas palabras.

-Por favor… Fairy Tail es mi enemigo, tengo lo que quiero aquí- pensó en voz alta mientras se ponía su ropa del dia.

/ En Fairy Tail/

-Lucy es fuerte… me dijo que me dejo vivir porque se acordaba de alguien –hablo Erza mientras mostraba la cicatriz que tenía en el cuello – Ven eso? Me lo hizo Lucy – finalizo.

-Dios mío… - hablaron al mismo tiempo Mirajane y Levy. ¿Cómo es que Lucy fue capaz de hacer eso?.

-LISANNA! – Todos los presentes dirigieron la mirada al propietario de la voz, Elfman estaba llorando y habla palabras sin sentido alguno. La peli-blanca estaba tirada en el piso, había muchas sangre a su alrededor. Lisanna abrió los ojos, se acercó al oído de su hermano y cayo finalmente.

-Que paso?- grito histérica Mirajane.

-Los que no pudimos ver, se hizo realidad. El amor tiene barreras que no se puede romper. Míralo bien, te apuñale en el pecho. – repitió las palabras que la peli-blanca le susurró al oído.

-Esto debe ser obra de Lucy! – grito Erza enfurecida.

-No, no fue Lucy – hablo Levy, miren eso – señalo el cuarto en donde se encontraba Natsu, había rastros de pisadas y más, pelo color azul.

-Lucy es rubia- hablo – Fue otra persona – finalizo.

-Levy… - hablo Gajeel sorprendido.

- Lo que está pasando aquí no es de este mundo! – Rompió en llanto la McGarden – Lisanna me dijo que tenía una cuenta pendiente con unos espíritus… - conto – y dijo que esto tenia solución si…

- si qué? – grito Mirajane.

-Me olvide…

Todo el gremio cayó.

* * *

**Y que tal? Nos vemos en la proxima**


	3. Calma antes de la tormenta

_**Capitulo 1 .- Calma antes de la tormenta**_

* * *

El desastre reina en la ciudad de Magnolia, todo está hecho en caos, gente muerta de aquí y para allá, sangre por doquier. Una masacre paso aquí.

Pero si Magnolia era una ciudad de paz y armonía. Esto no podía ser cierto. Y si miras más a la derecha, podrás ver a 2 personas luchando. ¿Quiénes eran? Solo el que conocía a esas personas podrá saberlo. Se notaban que eran magos, un hombre y una mujer. Pero… ¿Por qué luchan?

Es más… ¿Qué paso para que Magnolia quedara así?

Todo lo que uno quiere saber, se remonta hace 3 años, en donde todo era perfecto y maravilloso. Y nuestra historia se centra en Fairy Tail.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Hace 3 años* *Exactamente un día Jueves, 3:43pm***

-¡Ah! ¡Al fin!- grito cansada.

-¿Uh? ¿Acaso no te gusto la misión?- pregunto Gray mirando con extrañeza a la rubia.

-Obviamente que no- respondió.

-¿Se puede saber porque?- la Scarlet estaba con la duda.

-Pues…- se quedó pensativa- Porque fue aburrida y peligrosa- hablo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Para mí no lo fue- el dragon slayer miraba con gran curiosidad a la rubia. Esta al darse cuenta de esto, se incomodó con la situación.

-Oi deja de mirar así a Lucy- Gray entendió que Lucy se incomodaba con la miraba del peli-rosa y decidió salir a su **"rescate"**, creo que eso se podría decir.

-Cállate idiota- respondió Natsu sacándole la lengua.

Una venita pequeña apareció en la frente del peli-negro.

-¿Qué dijiste? Mierdecilla-

-Que te calles princesita de hielo-

-Anda, y ¿si te digo que no quiero? Maldito idiota-

-¿Qué has dicho?- enfurecido agarro a Gray por la camisa.

-Lo que oíste, ¿Eres sordo? Que patético…-

-_**¿Se están peleando?**_- interrogo Erza con el típico tono de voz: escalofriante.

-¡No! Es más… ¡mira! ¡Somos mejores amigos! ¿No, Natsu?-

-¡AYE!-

-Asi esta mejor- dijo Erza cortante

-Jejeje… Natsu-san es divertido- hablo Wendy riéndose inocentemente.

-¿Eh? ¡No te burles de mi!- replico avergonzado.

-Que tontos…- murmuro Charle con pesadez.

-…- Lucy quedo pensativa.

-¡Que aburrido es estar con ustedes!- bufo Natsu.

-Entonces mejor vete al gremio ahora, nosotros nos quedaremos a tomar un café- le aviso Erza caminando tranquilamente. Volteo a ver al peli-rosa con seriedad –Si, es mejor-

-¡Claro! ¡Iré al gremio, ahora que recuerdo, tengo que hablar con Lisanna!- grito y salió corriendo en dirección a Fairy Tail.

"Lisanna es la chica que le gusta Natsu" pensó divertidamente -¡SUERTE CON ELLA!- grito en voz alta Lucy muy sonriente, levantando la mano en forma de despedida. "De seguro que se le va a confesar. Natsu, te doy todo mi apoyo" pensó feliz.

Pensó que eso haría feliz a su nakama. Pensó que así Natsu sería feliz por siempre junto a una familia. Pensó que así podría recibir cuando encontrara a Igneel y decirle !Esta es mi familia!

Pero cuan equivocada estaba.

El dolor de perder a un compañero y tener que matarlo no era muy agradable. Y peor si es que fuiste **TU** el causante de esto. Que fuiste **TU**,y aunque no lo sabias, fuiste **TU** el que tu compañera se volviera mala e intentara matar a todos.

Y el dolor inmenso por no ser correspondido. ¡Que dolor!

Pero que trágico futuro espera Fairy Tail, y en especial Natsu y Lucy.

Desde aquí comienza la historia…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**GOMENASAI POR LA DEMORA! GOMEN! D:**

**No queria demorar pero he tenido problemas fuertes en el cole y en casa, y peor se me fue la inspiracion, pero ya se me vino jijiji n.n**

**Muchas gracias a Azulkg, caro0, Litir Seoirse, chiosawa, Mary Heartfilia, niixuiix, yukatsu109, Mariel Solemi15 (*.*) y por 2 desconocidos mas XD. Muchas gracias por sus rewviews! ENSERIO GRACIAS!**

**Haver dejo algunas aclaraciones :**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertecene a Hiro Mashima. Al igual que sus personajes.**

**La historia va a ser NaLu , el NaLi no me da, lo odio, esk no lo veo nada romantico :/**

**Al final Natsu y Lucy quedaran juntos :D (y si lo pienso bien... con un hijo XD)**

**La cancion en la que me inspire se llama Mozaik Role de Gumi Megpoid**

**nada mas :3**

**Nos vemos para la proxima, tratare de hacerlo lo mas rapido posible, y para Solemi15 , no me llega la inspiracion para la conti de "Quiero ser mas fuere para protegerte" D:**

**Seguid los puntos!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Calma antes de la tormenta II

**Capítulo 2.- Calma antes de la tormenta II**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

***/En el gremio/***

-Nee-chan, ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto con voz inocente abrazando a su hermana mayor.

-¡Claro! Haber… me podrías ayudar en secar los vasos, mientras yo termino la comida para los chicos-

-¡Hai!- asintió con la cabeza mientras corría a la barra para hacer lo que su hermana dijo.

-Eh… por cierto – hablo Mirajane por una ventanita que había dentro de la cocina y conectaba con el exterior.

-¿Um?- Lisanna alzo la cabeza para ver a su hermana, está la miraba divertida.

-El día de ayer… ¿Qué te dijo Natsu?- la menor se sonrojo inmensamente.

-Am… pues que estaba feliz de que este viva y que me protegería más que a nadie- confeso feliz recordando ese día. Ese día fue uno de los mejores de su vida.

-¡Nooo! ¡Ustedes hicieron algo más! – Apunto con el dedo a Lisanna acusadoramente – Yo los vi, pero no podía ver bien ya que vino una ola de arena y no me dejo ver, cuando visualice mejor, ustedes estaban riendo y se estaban abrazando. No me mientas Lisanna- hablo divertida.

-Em… pues, tienes razón. Natsu y yo tuvi-

-¡ESTOY AQUÍ!- se oyó un grito en todo el gremio. Los presentes sonrieron al ver de quien se trataba. No era nada más y nada menos que Salamander.

-¡Natsu!- grito Lisanna feliz y alzo su mano para que se dirigiera hacia ella. Mirajane sonrio y se fue a seguir preparando la comida.

Natsu la vio y se puso muy contento. Corrió hasta ella y la abrazo. La albina noto que Natsu había luchado duramente. Pudo ver que estaba mal herido "Típico. A Natsu le gusta las peleas" pensó mirando tiernamente al peli-rosa.

-¿Y los demás?- pregunto la peli-blanca.

-Se quedaron a tomar café en una tienda que había por la ciudad- respondió separándose de ella y sentándose en alguna de las bancas que había.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué mal! Nee-chan está preparando la comida- dijo apenada. Pero al instante se le paso. Miro a Natsu y este también la miro.

-¿Qué?- pregunto extrañado al ver que Lisanna lo viera mucho.

-¿Y tú porque viniste?- interrogo confundida- Podrías haberte quedado con ellos-

-¿Ah? ¿Acaso no te gusta que este aquí?- pregunto mirando acusadoramente a la albina, ella negó y sonrio.

-No es eso, tonto- hablo –es que creo que estarías mejor con ellos. Ya sabes, aquí casi no hay nadie. Te aburriras fácilmente, en cambio con ellos hubieras tragado y estarías divertiendote – confeso.

-Últimamente, estar con ellos es más aburrido. Ni siquiera ya ni me interesan las peleas que tengo con Gray-

-Mmm-

-Además, ha pasado poco desde que viniste aquí- le hablo –Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo- sonrió solo como el solía hacer. Lisanna se sonrojo.

-¿y Lucy?- pregunto aún más confundida – Según me dijeron que te divertías mucho con ella-

-¿Lucy? Sip, ella también es muy divertida. Pero te dije que ahora me aburro con ellos y que quiero pasar más tiempo contigo je-

-Jejeje- rio nerviosamente.

-Hola Natsu- saludo Mirajane saliendo de la cocina.

-Oi Mirajane- saludo a su estilo.

-¿Y los demás?-

-Lisanna…- hablo el dragon slayer mirando a la albina. Esta entendio el mensaje y asintió con la cabeza.

-Los demás se quedaron en una tienda para tomar café- aviso sonriendo -¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Dijeron también que tenían hambre y venían a venir lo antes posible!- hablo lo más rápido posible antes de que su hermana mayor empezara a llorar.

Natsu miro extrañado a Lisanna, pero después entendio.

-Así es- asintió feliz.

La cara de Mirajane cambio de triste a feliz.

-¡Entonces bien! Seguire con la comida- aviso giñando el ojo.

-Que divertida es nee-chan- dijo feliz

***/Con Erza, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Happy y Charle/***

-Estoy cansada- hablo Lucy suspirando.

-Igual yo Lucy-san- hablo Wendy mirando a la nada.

- Ya párenle, vamos a disfrutar este momento- hablo erza.

- Eh… yo no voy a tomar café Erza-san- aviso Wendy, a ella no le gustaba el café. Prefería la leche sin azúcar.

-Yo tampoco- aviso Charle.

-¡Igual yo!-

-¡No te copies, neko!-

-Al parecer ahí viene la moza…- comento Erza mirando a una esquina del lugar.

- Disculpen, ¿Qué van a querer?- pregunto la joven dulcemente.

-Yo un café sin azúcar, junto con un pastel de fresas- hablo Erza.

-Yo solo un café- hablo Gray

-Yo igual que el- respondió Lucy

-Yo un vaso leche sin azúcar con panecillos dulces por favor- hablo Wendy sonriendo inocentemente, solo como ella sabe hacer.

- Ah por cierto, yo invito- informo Erza tomando unas revistas que había en una mesilla cerca en donde fueron atendidos.

-Oigan, ¿no han visto a flamita actuando raro últimamente?- comento Gray mirando a la nada.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Happy – El sigue siendo el mismo de siempre-

-No. Gray tiene razón, Natsu está actuando raro últimamente- hablo Erza dejando de leer para mirar a los demás.

-Eso ya lo note- hablo Charle seriamente.

- Jaja- rio Lucy. Todos la miraron como si estuviera loca.

-¿De qué te ríes, Lucy?- pregunto la Scarlet con curiosidad.

-Lo que pasa es que esta así por Lisanna- giño el ojo.

-¿Lisanna? Que yo sepa solo eran amigos- agrego Wendy un poco confundida.

- ¡Pero si es tan claro! Miren…- informo la rubia – desde que vino Lisanna, el empezó a actuar raro, para junto a ella, se aburre fácilmente y la única cura es ella- finalizo.

- Tch, con razón parece una garrapata con la hermana de Mirajane- bufo Gray mirando con pesadez a otro lugar.

-Se llama Lisanna- informo Erza.

- Eso da igual, lo que pasa es que… ¡Natsu está enamorado de Lisanna!- exclamo muy sonriente Lucy.

-¿Qué?-

-Eh…-

-…-

-¿¡Natsu!-

-Eso parece-

- Natsu no puede enamorarse de ella, los veo más como hermanos- comento la peli-roja.

-Eso es lo que tú piensas- hablo divertida – Pero puede ser que Natsu este enamorado de ella-

-No creo que Natsu-san sea asi-

-Lucy tiene razón… ¡Se guuuuuussstaaannn!-

-Ni digas, esa mierda ni se la merece-

-¡Oi! ¡Natsu no es pescado!-

-Mmm-

-Disculpen, aquí están sus pedidos- se habían perdido del tiempo que tomaron hablando, miraron a la mesera y asintieron. La moza sirvió los pedidos en la mesa en donde se encontraban.

Así empezaron a comer.

***/En el gremio/***

-Y así es como salve a Lucy, está loca, se había tirado desde la torre. Podría haber muerto- finalizo su narración.

-Whoa, que valiente es- comento la albina sorprendida.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto

- Es que prefirió saltar de la torre, eso se debe a una gran valentía. Porque… no cualquiera se tiraría de una torre para morir- hablo un poco menos sorprendida que antes.

-Ah, bueno…-

-Si…-

Y se formó un incómodo silencio.

***/En algún lugar de Fiore/***

-¡Joder! ¡Si seguimos así nuestros planes se irán a la basura!- grito dando un puñetazo al escritorio.

-No se enfade mi lord, dígame que puedo hacer- hablo una mujer de aproximadamente 32 años, pelo corto, color negro, ojos verdes y piel blanca como la cal. No se veía ningún rastro de sentimiento en ella en su rostro.

-Necesitamos a un mago estelar- le hablo.

-Hay muchos por ahí, será fácil-

-No cualquiera, necesitamos a uno que disponga de mucha magia- dijo mirando seriamente a la mujer –Debe cumplir ese requisito para que podamos activar el tú ya sabes que- finalizo- ni estamos seguros aquí, las paredes tienen oídos, nunca lo olvides- agrego como un consejo.

-Mmm… he oído sobre muchos magos estelares, pero no sobre que uno tenga en su interior bastante magia-

-Ese es el problema, no sabemos dónde está esa persona, es más parece que ni existe-

-Sin ofender mi lord, pero no existe-

-¿Y tú como mierdas sabes?-

- Esperaba que preguntara eso… mire, usted sabe qué tipo de magia uso-

-…Tienes razón…-

-Pero… pero, encontré a una persona, no posee mucha magia, pero es el mago con más poder de todos los magos estelares-

-¡¿Enserio? ¡¿DONDE?-

-Tranquilícese mi lord-

-¿Estas segura que es una maga de poseer demasiada magia que los demás?-

-Si mi lord-

-Muy bien, entonces crearemos un plan para que venga a nosotros-

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola! Aki os dejo la continuacion dek fic. Creo que me salio mal pero bueno, es todo lo que dan mi imaginacion.**

**Muchas gracias a los que leen mi fic, en especial a .- MaryHearthfilia, azulkg, Mariel Solemi15, **

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al dios Hiro Mashima, porque si fuera mio ya Natsu y Lucy se hubieran besado o hubiera hecho... soy pervertida *.***

**Hasta la proxima chicos, nos leemos pa la proxima n.n**

**Seguid los puntos!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. AVISO

BUENO CHICAS Y CHICOS, LOS QUE QUIEREN LA CONTINUACION, DEBO DECIRLER QUE SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACION EN TODOS MIS FICS DE FAIRY TAIL, LO KE PASA ES K YA NO SE ME DA SER KA GRAN FAN DE FAIRY TAIL QUE ERA ANTES, AHORA ME GUSTAN OTRAS COSAS, HETALIA, SERIAL KILLERS, DIBUJO , MUSIC OF 80 Y MAS. PEOR, AYER ME PELEE CON LA FAMILIA DE MI PADRE, PORQUE ELLOS SIEMPRE ME HAN TRATADO MAL, DESDE PEQUENIA , Y MI PADRE ME DEFENDIO, UNA TIA DIJO QUE YA NO ME RECONOCE COMO SOBRINA Y LE DIJE NORMal, ESTAMOS PASANDO MOMENTOS DIFICILES, MI BISUABUELO QUE TIENE 99 ANIOS ESTA MUY MAL Y ESTOY PEOR EN MIS CLASES. NO SE QUE DECIRLES AMIS PADRES. LO SIENTOS CHICOS, QUIZA LO CONTINUE EN UN LARGO TIEMPO ... QUIZA UN ANIO NOSE, ME DESPIDO.


End file.
